1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clothing accessory, and more particularly, to a tensioning device that draws clothing straps, such as brassiere straps, together to keep them from inadvertently slipping down over the wearer's shoulders and, in the case of brassiere straps, imparts an upward lift to the brassiere cups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clothing having straps, such as tank tops and brassieres that provide women support, are well known in the art. Although common, conventional straps can be uncomfortable and unreliable in providing support. Comfort and reliability are typically compromised when the straps inadvertently slip down or off the shoulders. Straps often slip down the shoulders when they lose tension due to stretching and loosening of the elastic straps over time, affecting the comfort, appearance and support of the brassiere or garment. Furthermore, with regard to brassieres, women are constantly searching for products such as push-up type brassieres, which, in addition to providing the usual support, offer enhanced upward lift to the breasts via the brassiere cups.
If a device existed that could prevent and/or limit inadvertent movement and slipping of straps by maintaining tension in the straps it would be well received. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such a device that, in addition to preventing such slipping of the straps, provided enhanced upward lift to the brassiere cups in order to impart corresponding upward lift to the wearer's breasts. The present invention addresses these unfulfilled needs in the prior art by providing an accessory that maintains tension in clothing straps, even after they have lost some degree of elasticity, preventing them from slipping, and providing the aforementioned enhanced upward lift.